


A Completely Normal Case

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider W, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Aliens, Crack Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, Gen, No Spoilers, UFOs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Shotaro takes a perfectly normal case from a totally normal person who Philip is very interested in because reasons. Set post-W and during Kyuranger, in 2017. No time travel involved. Just space and dimensional travel.
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou & Philip, Stinger (Kyuranger) & Philip (Kamen Rider W)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Completely Normal Case

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tweet thread originally prompted by Deka (dxkapink) on twitter.

Stinger headed to Futo because there was a detective agency there. He wasn’t entirely sure what a detective was or how it was different from the police, but apparently they could be hired to look for the Kyutamas that were missing. One had been tracked to this other universe’s Earth. Stinger was a little concerned about going to another universe as an alien, but he could mostly blend in, better than other Kyurangers.  
He went to the address of the detective agency and went to the second floor. He knocked twice.

Philip’s current interest was aliens. There had been some talk of UFO sightings and aliens lately, and Philip was in the middle of researching. Shotaro didn’t mind as long as he kept his research on the whiteboards in the garage. He knew that eventually Philip would learn everything he wanted to know, and be done.  
Right now, Philip was telling Shotaro about UFOs, and what a recent UFO from a claimed sighting was described as.  
“It was shaped like a globe apparently. Nothing at all like a spaceship or plane from Earth. It was last night, and there are pictures but it seems pretty small so...”  
There was a knock on the door. Akiko answered it.  
“...it’s likely only one alien came. Unless the aliens are very small compared to...”  
“Philip, not now. We have a client.”

Stinger was greeted by a nice lady, and saw a young man discussing aliens with another man who politely told him they had a client. That was the first thing he noticed.  
The second thing he noticed was how...old everything was. There was almost no modern technology in the room. Stinger could identify a clock on the wall, a keyboard(?) and a phone, but there was something on the wall that used knobs that was very unfamiliar to him. It seemed closer to retro technology than futuristic. Had he time-travelled?  
He didn’t get much time to figure that out or properly greet the detective, since Philip(?) realized pretty quickly that Stinger had a tail and started staring. Stinger sat down.  
“What are you looking at?” Stinger asked.  
“...” Philip didn’t reply, instead just staring at Stinger and raising his arm for some reason.  
“Scorpions are predatory arachnids of the order Scorpiones. They have eight legs and are easily recognized by the pair of grasping pedipalps and the narrow, segmented tail, often carried in a characteristic forward curve over the back, ending with a venomous stinger.”  
“What?” Stinger didn’t see how that was relevant at all.  
“Philip, not right now,” the detective begged as Philip kept talking about scorpions.  
“WAIT! You’re a scorpion human. Because you look like a human. So then...” he paused.  
“You’re an alien!”  
“Yes, I’m an alien, can we move on now?”  
That response seemed to freak the detective out for a moment, but he kept his cool. Stinger didn’t really care what the detective or Philip thought of him, he was here to give the detective a case.  
“Philip, you can do research in the library in there, okay?” The detective said, leading the younger boy away again to the library(?).  
“Sorry about that,” the detective said when Philip finally left, closing the door after him. “I’m Hidari Shotaro.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Stinger said, not sure how to really do this. “I’m looking for something called a Kyutama,” he pulled out the one he used to transform. “There are a lot, but I’m only looking for one in particular. It’s called the Tate Kyutama. It’s number 24 and generates a shield when used.”  
“I see. Do you have any idea where it could be?”

Philip did research and wrote things on the whiteboard, but eventually got to a point where he had more questions than answers and he wanted to talk to the scorpion alien again. He was about to leave when Shotaro entered the room.  
“The client has left, I’m going to look for their item, and you are doing a lookup. Keywords,” Shotaro said as Philip entered the Gaia Library. “Kyutama. Constellation Systems.”  
Philip frowned. Those were really specific words, but Kyutama didn’t help. Constellation Systems got him a lot of information about space and constellations.  
“What’s a Kyutama?”  
“You mean you don’t know?”  
“It’s not helping narrow anything down...”  
“Try...small globe...no that’s too vague...” Shotaro mumbled. They had never encountered this problem before.  
“Globe,” Philip decided, filtering out some results. “Third keyword: UFO.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Getting results about small UFO-like items shaped like globes that have constellations on them.”  
“That’s a Kyutama!”  
“It is? I just have one result. It’s small...it’s blue, and was found last night...it’s now being transported to a laboratory so they can investigate and see what it is.”  
“Which laboratory?”  
Philip ended up staying home while Shotaro went out and found the UFO and the scorpion man who had hired them (and paid in cash). Philip was sitting on a lounge chair when he got back.  
“Can I see the scorpion man again? I have questions for him-“  
“No, he said he’s going back to his universe,” Shotaro explained. Philip frowned.  
Philip got over his alien phase in less than 24 hours after that.

**Author's Note:**

> All the information on scorpions is just from Wikipedia.


End file.
